deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Glacius
Glacius is a playable character from Rare's Killer Instinct video game series. He fought Sub-Zero in the 77th episode of Death Battle. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Glacius vs. Bad Mr. Frosty (Abandoned) * Big Chill vs Glacius * Esdeath vs. Glacius * Rundas vs Glacius (Completed) * Sub-Zero vs. Glacius (Completed) * Glacius vs Weiss Schnee (Completed) * Glacius vs Kula Diamond Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 History An alien from a faraway planet, his ship crashlanded on Earth, where he was captured by UltraTech. After surviving the KI tournament, he left Earth and soon returned to prevent any misuse of his technology. Despite all that has been done to him by humanity, Glacius is still determined to maintain peace between humans and his race. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Codename: Glacius *Ultratech designation: UT-GG42 *Height: 6'3" | 190.5 cm *Weight: 300 lbs | 136 kg *Galactic marshal for the Alliance of Worlds *Fragile body protected by an icy shell *Has multiple hearts Move Set *Ice Lance *Shatter *Hail *Puddle Punch *Crystalize **Summons extra ice armor *Liquid from **Completely dissolves opponents *Minor telepathy Feats *Can launch opponents several stories up *Surprise attacked ARIA *Defeated Thunder, TJ Combo, Riptor & Cinder *Infiltrated Ultratech *Helped stop Gargos *Survived crash landing in Antarctica Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Age: Unknown *Height: Variable *Weight: Variable 'Alien Body' *Morphs shape during attacks *Turns his hands into weapons *Can turn into a liquid *Allows him to combo when further from his opponent 'Special Moves' *'Ice Lance' **Turns hand into large ice spike to stab opponent *'Shockwave' **Punches ground, creating an icy ball that bounces across the ground *'Liquidize' **Turns body into liquid to teleport **Can even be done in the air *'Ice Grip' **Extends arm and grows hand to grab opponent, then pulls them towards him *'Arctic Blast' **Icy projectile *'Hail' **Sends ball of ice shards towards opponent **Shadow version unleashes multiple balls at once *'Cold Shoulder' **Charges at opponent with shoulder **Shadow version hits multiple times *'Puddle Punch' **Melts into a puddle, then uppercuts **Shadow version does multiple uppercuts *'Shatter' **Beam of ice from the ground **Shadow version creates ice spikes that tracks opponent and knocks them into the air 'No Mercies' *'Ice Pick' - Turns hand into ice spike, then stabs opponent, who turns into ice *'Acid Puddle' - Turns into a liquid, then the opponent sinks into him *'Blob Engulf' - Turns into a liquid bubble, envelops the opponent and brutalizes them *Freezes opponent into a huge shard of ice, then shatters them *Creates ice spear, then throws it at opponent 'Ice Armor' *Has five pieces that he can use one at a time *Each piece can absorb one attack *Transitions to next piece three seconds after attacked *Vanishes after instinct mode expires Feats -Killer Instinct 1 and 2 *Defeated Sabrewulf, Chief Thunder, Riptor, T.J. Combo, Spinal, and ARIA *Defeated and killed Cinder Faults *Isn't as fast as the other Killer Instinct combatants in walk speed. Gallery Glacius Comics.jpg|Glacius as seen in the Killer Instinct Comics. Glacius KI 1.jpg|Glacius as seen in Killer Instinct 1. Glacius_KI2.png|Glacius as seen in Killer Instinct 2. Orchid Battling Glacius.jpg|Glacius seen battling Black Orchid in Killer Instinct 2. Glacius Killer Instinct 2.jpg|Glacius as seen battling T.J. Combo in Killer Instinct 2. Jago and Glacius.jpg|Glacius as seen battling Jago in Killer Instinct 2. Glacius 2013.jpg|Glacius as seen in Killer Instinct 2013. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Elementals Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Killer Instinct Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Rare Ware Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Xbox Characters Category:Combatants who can Adapt